Ash's Two Girls
by Anna10327
Summary: May & Serena fight for Ash. But after accidentally hurting Max, do Ash & May realize something about Serena they didn't know before? A 2 chapter story. WARNING: Serena thinks of committing suicide towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Serena might be OOC, since I've never actually seen the XY series.**

* * *

(May's POV)  
Finally, Ash had decided to get off his ass and visit me. He'd been so busy with Serena the slut, and earning gym badges. Who knows what they've been doing? Probably going out secretly. Ash probably doesn't remember me. I've pined for him all these years since we met in Hoenn, but I'm probably just another girl he's traveled with to him. Serena actually has a crush on Ash! Well, maybe she is faking it and is very good at doing so, just like Misty. All these years she pretended to have a crush on Ash, when really she had feelings for Brock. But now Misty & Brock are dating happily. I want to be like Misty. I've pretended to have a crush on my frenemy Drew for years, but I have a crush on Ash. Always will and always have. But no, Serena & Ash like each other so much. Serena is seriously a whiny ass attention whore.

* * *

(Ash's POV)  
"Serena, why don't you want to go?" I asked Serena. She became mad every time I mentioned May. Serena, being the idiot she is, thought I was dating May. I wasn't, but man, I really wish I was! Anything to get away from this bitch. But May, on the other hand, was beautiful, smart, nice, and just perfect. Even the part of her that spends all her money and makes her stuff her face. I loved May. She was way better than any girl I've ever met. Sure, Misty & Dawn are two of my best friends, but I see May as more than a best friend. Serena noticed I was daydreaming.

"Earth to Ash! Wake up, Ashy-boy!" she said. I reluctantly stopped.

"What you dreaming about, Ash? Me and you?" Serena asked. God, I wanted to slap her. She thinks I actually like her. I don't even like her as a friend, despite the fact I've acted pretty nice towards her.

"Serena, we're going to Petalburg, whether you like it or not," I explained. Not even Serena was getting in my way to see May (and maybe Max too).

* * *

(Max's POV)  
May woke up at 5:00 this morning, desperate to see Ash come. I agreed to watch with her, since I was finally 10 and could battle Ash. A couple years ago, he promised he'd battle me when I turned 10. Now I was ready, since Professor Birch had already given me my first Pokémon and Pokedex.

"Oh my god, I can't believe he's coming!" May said for the millionth time.

"With a girl. Probably his girlfriend!" I teased. I was trying to get May to stop obsessing over Ash. Oh, 13-year-old sisters can be a pain in the ass sometimes. (Yes, I cuss mentally. Deal with it, I'm not as innocent as I look.) May looked like she was going to kill me with that icy glare of hers. That glare was icier than any of her Glaceon's attacks.

"Don't you mention Serena, you little twat!" May threatened. I was worried, since she never calls me stuff like that. I mean, she just basically called me a vagina. I swear, I really don't understand my sister sometimes. Or how she's my sister out of all people.

"Face the music, May. You don't have a chance with Ash. He falls in love so much you can't tell who he's going for." I said. I thought May was going to get mad at me, but surprisingly agreed.

"You're right, Max, I probably don't. Sometimes I still wonder why I even try." she said. May started crying, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She might be annoying, but as her little brother, I love her too.

"May, there could be a chance. I just said that when I was mad. I understand feelings like that. You can't believe how many girls I've fallen in love with! I'm basically a younger Brock!" I assured. May calmed down. We both watched for Ash & Serena for hours, until it was 9:00. There was a knock on the door, and Mom was making breakfast for us.

"Mom, I'll get it!" I shouted. I ran to the door and opened it. There stood Ash & Serena.

"Oh, hi, Max! How's Pokémon training going?" Ash asked me.

"It's going great. Professor Birch gave me a Mudkip, and I caught and Azurill a few days ago." I explained. He gasped.

"That's great! I remember when your sister tried catching an Azurill. She failed because Torchic accidentally attacked a wild Azumarill. Man, I remember those days!" Ash said. He looked nostalgic.

"So, that's Serena? She's pretty hot." I said.

"Yep, that's me. Ash here hardly ever shuts up about you and your sister. Especially your sister." Serena said. At the last sentence, she looked jealous.

"So, Max, you finally ready for your battle with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?" Ash asked me. I nodded.

* * *

(May's POV)  
I got front row seats to my brother's battle with Ash. I felt the same way as when Ash battled my dad. I didn't want Ash to lose, but I wanted Dad to win. It's just like that now, except he battled Max. Serena sat next to me, but stared at me like I was a parasite. When the battle started, Serena was rooting for Ash. Ugh. Talk about desperate. Ash loves me and both of us know it.  
"You know, hating everyone who isn't Ash won't make him like you, Ms. Non-Subtle," I said.

Serena didn't even turn around while talking to me, and was still watching Ash. "And hating every girl he seems to actually like won't help either, bitch." she snapped. I always knew she was a monster.

"Oh, so I'm the bitch? You are a whiny ass who just wants a guy to actually notice she's there, since guys can't even look at you without grabbing your hat, puking into it, and putting the hat back on your head. I don't know how Ash could stand you, it's like being forced to live in a closet and never being able to get out." I shouted.

"Yeah, but why did Ash have to deal with you? Are you his stalker?" Serena asked. I blushed at the question.

"No. I actually didn't force him to make me come with him. I asked him nicely, and Ash said I could go. But it's probably your job to steal boys away from other girls. Are the rumors about you true, that you're bisexual?" I asked. She had no answer, so I knew that was a yes.

"Ash has had more chemistry with me than you could ever think of. I actually am not his fangirl who started an Ash Ketchum fan club. You just want senpai to notice you, isn't that right?" I shouted. The battle was cut short, since me and Serena were now yelling at each other. Ash ran in between us.

"Girls, don't fight. Please, I wanted you two to get along, but I worried sick about this." he said. Neither of us were ready to apologize.

"She was saying I started an Ash Ketchum fan club!" Serena complained in the whiniest, fakest voice ever, as if she was Max tattling on me.

"Well, Serena, you actually did. After you did that, everyone thought you were delirious. In fact, I still think so." Ash explained.

I got an idea. "How about we fight for Ash?" I suggested.

"No, that's dumb," Ash said, and no one of decided to listen to him.

"Yeah! Beat her, May! If Serena loses, can I keep her for myself?" Max asked.

"Max! Stop trying to be Brock!" I shouted, pulling his ear for the first time ever.

"Okay, tomorrow at noon?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, it could be like a western movie," I said. So it was a deal. Tomorrow, we were going to fight for Ash Ketchum.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Attempted suicide in this chapter. If you like Serena, this chapter might upset you.**

* * *

(Max's POV)  
Now was the totally pointless fight between my sister and Serena. If Serena just wants a boyfriend so bad, she could come to me. I would treat her like she is royalty.

"How many Pokémon?" May asked.

"Two each seems fine," Serena said. I really wanted Serena to lose, so May could end up with Ash and I could have Serena myself. "Delphox, I choose you!" Serena shouted.

"Venusaur, I chose you!" May yelled. Oh no. Grass types are weak to fire types, and May forgot that, so Serena was easily going to win. She couldn't send out Blaziken, since it was also a fire type.

"Delphox, use Fire Spin!" Serena yelled. I had to do something to save Venusaur, so I jumped in front of it before it could be hit.

"Max! Are you alright?" I heard May ask, before blacking out.

* * *

(May's POV)  
We were at the hospital, and Max finally woke up.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"While fighting Serena, she made her Delphox use Fire Spin, and you jumped in front of my Venusaur to save it," I explained through tears. "You could've died, Max!"

"It's okay, May. I forgive Serena, because I could never stay mad at her. Plus I was defending you." Max said.

"You love Serena, don't you?" I asked, laughing.

"Don't say that," Max was furious. "Okay, fine, sis. I do love her. I want you to win so you'd end up with Ash and I could have Serena."

"Aw, thanks!" I was flattered. Just then, Serena came running in.

"May, I apologize! I really didn't mean to do this to Max! Please forgive me, I really would never hurt a 10-year-old kid." Serena was crying what I thought were fake tears. "May, I'm really sorry! I'll let you have Ash, without a battle. I can take it."

"Serena, you're lying!" I shouted.

"No, I'm sorry!" she replied. Serena ran out crying, thinking I believed her.

* * *

(Serena's POV)  
I was actually sorry for what happened to Max, but May didn't believe me. All I wanted was for all of this to end. I wrote a letter for Max, May, and Ash before running away.

_Dear May, Max, & Ash,  
I know I caused lots of trouble. I regret what I did. The best thing for me to do is stopping myself before I can hurt anyone else. That's why I decided to write this letter to you guys. It'll probably be the last you hear of me. By the time you try to find me, I'll already be dead. That's right, I'm committing suicide. I know that I'm a nuisance to you guys, so I'm taking care of it. Ash, I actually know you pretended to like me, and how dare you do such a thing. When I'm dead, I'll haunt you and make you wish you actually liked me. Anyways, I hope Max recovers soon. I don't want to hurt anyone else May loves dearly, so consider this a favor, May. I should've done this a long time ago. But please, forgive me of what I did. I'm protecting you, Max, and I love you more than you'll ever know. It sounds crazy but it's true._

I slipped it under the door of the room Max was staying in.

* * *

(Max's POV)  
I found something under the door, and made May get it since I wasn't allowed to get up.

"It's from Serena," I said before reading it. It was a letter saying that Serena was committing suicide, all because she had hurt me. I cried, staining the letter.

"Wow, I'll never look at Serena the same again," Ash & May said at the same time.

"Guys, we have to find her," I told Ash & May.

"But it says when we try to find her, that she'll be dead. How do we go stop her?" Ash asked. I jumped out of the hospital bed.

"We're going to prevent her from killing herself, duh!" I snapped. Then I slapped Ash.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Hating a perfectly innocent but troubled girl," I said.

"So where should she be?" Ash pondered.

"There's a cliff near here. It's know as Suicide Hill since so many people jump off it. She should be at the cliff." I explained, still crying.

"But Max, will you be alright? Your burns are fatal, and most of your left leg was burnt off." May worried.

"May, I'll be fine. Get some crutches and sneak me out of here. I'm not leaving Serena, the one I love, for dead!" I exclaimed.

* * *

(Ash's POV)  
We went to the cliff, and saw Serena there, about to jump off.

"Serena, stop it!" Max yelled. She turned around, and walked up to Max.

"Max," she was blushing like crazy. "I'm protecting you,"

"No, Serena, you can't do this. I won't be able to enjoy life without you. I barely know you, but you're just so nice and pretty, no matter what anyone says." Max told her. Serena hesitated before responding.

"Really, Max?" she asked. Max nodded. "I won't do it, then. May, do you forgive me? You too, Ash?"

"I forgive you, Serena. I was just worried about Max, and was willing to blame anything for what had happened. I'm sorry this whole thing started. It was all because of some petty love triangle, and I don't care anymore." May said.

"I'm sorry, too, Serena. I used to think you would replace May, and I became sour at you for the very thought. But now I will look at you differently." I apologized. Serena wiped the teas from her face, and smiled. "Wait, May, what did you mean love triangle?" I asked.

"Uh, I kinda fought Serena so I could date you," she explained nervously. "Also, I might have a crush on you,"

"It's okay, May, I have a crush on you, too," I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"So, Serena, wanna go out or something?" Max asked. Serena never responded.

Now that we forgave her, all was well. I discovered that Serena was actually very funny and nice, and I should've given her a chance.


End file.
